Cuando las aguas sean tranquilas
by Frio frio invierno
Summary: Traer una nueva vida al mundo nunca es fácil, pero cuando el padre de tu bebé no entra en la ecuación de un futuro a tu lado, la situación se torna más difícil. (Mpreg, Harumako)


Resumen: Traer una nueva vida al mundo nunca es facial, pero cuando el padre de tu bebé no entra en la ecuación de una vida a tu lado, la situación se torna más difícil.

Advertencias: pues de antemano Yaoi, mpreg, lemmon, lagrimas, angs, hurt, drama.

Harumako y Rinharu.

Capitulo 1:

-Ha... Haru – llora amargamente, pronunciando el nombre de la persona que sabe no vendrá, así le llame a gritos.

Aguanta el dolor de las contracciones, que cada vez son más seguidas, su bebé está por nacer y desafortunadamente no hay nadie a su lado para alentarlo: sus padres tardaran en llegar y el amor de su vida le dejó claro que jamas le amará de regreso, de sus amigos ni hablar, están demasiado lejos como para acompañarlo; tan pronto sintió que entraba en labor, y aprovechó para trasladarse al hospital antes de que la situación agravara y no pudiera moverse por si mismo.

Respira pausado, inhalando profundamente y dejando salir el aire como le enseñaron en los propedéuticos, eso le ayuda a relajarse, aunque la tristeza no se va de sus ojos.

-¿Señor Tachibana? - entra por la puerta uno de los enfermeros que le atenderá en el parto – su obstetra está por llegar, no se preocupe, estamos a tiempo, todo va a salir muy bien – el castaño asiente con la cabeza, apenas y puede procesar lo que le dicen. - Todo será de manera natural.

Luego de eso, todo pasó muy rápido, en un momento se vio en la sala de partos, pujando para alumbrar a su hijo, que llegó sano al mundo, mostrando que tenía muy buenos pulmones, pues lloró fuerte casi desde un principio, el esfuerzo fue considerable, pero aun le quedó aliento para recibir al nene en sus brazos luego de que fue limpiado.

Lo recargaron contra su pecho, que a pesar de la nostalgia y depresión por la que atravesaba, se llenó de amor por la cálida personita que le saludaba con los ojitos hinchados y apenas abiertos.

-Hola mi amor – susurró sonriendo, la criatura estaba demasiado adormilada, quizás confusa por las nuevas experiencias; no le tomaba atención, pero presintiendo que era querido, se acurrucó contra su progenitor y volvió a cerrar los ojitos.

-Debemos llevarnos al bebé para hacerle el chequeo de rutina señor Tachibana – explicó la enfermera cogiendo al infante y retirándolo de ahí – en unos momentos se lo llevaremos a la habitación, así que no se preocupe y trate de descansar.

Él sólo asintió y dejó que le atendieran, aun faltaba algunos procedimientos para que se lo llevaran a planta, donde esperaría a que sus familiares fueran a recogerlos.

Despertó sin saber cuanto había dormido, probablemente unas cuantas horas, pues el cansancio aun le recorría el cuerpo, su vientre seguía un poco hinchado, aunque no tanto como cuando su bebé aun estaba dentro de él. Pensar en su hijo le hacía sonreír, algo que no venía haciendo muy seguido últimamente; en la habitación impoluta sólo se encontraba él, seguro que el nene lo tendrían en los cuneros, esperaba que pronto se lo trajeran, ya quería tenerlo en sus brazos y mimarlo. Aun era demasiado pronto para saber a quien se parecería, pero algo le decía que sería casi idéntico a Haruka, la pelusilla de cabello oscuro lo delataba, y los ojitos aunque entrecerrados, asomaban un color aun borroso, que bien podría convertirse en el verde parecido al de él o al azul de su otro padre.

"_Haruka" _le nombró en sus pensamientos y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, se había prometido no llorar más por él, ser fuerte y sacar a su hijo adelante; Nanase no se había negado a reconocerlo como suyo, pero de antemano sabía que nunca tendrían una relación de pareja, no cuando el de cabello negro estaba ahora con Rin.

Se apresuró a secarse la humedad de su rostro, al escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta, reconocía la voz de su madre que le venía reclamando algo a su padre.

-¡Mako, cariño! - exclamó la mujer al verlo y se abalanzó a cogerlo entre sus brazos.

-Ouch – se quejó el castaño, pues había sido demasiado efusiva y él estaba convaleciente.

-Mujer, con cuidado – reprendió el Tachibana mayor con una ligera sonrisa, acercándose con más cuidado a su hijo y ejerciendo un ligero apretón en una de las manos.

-Mamá – saludó con voz rasposa.

-Hijo mio, perdóname por no haber estado ahí para sostener tu mano, nunca creí que se adelantara una semana, debí venir antes...

-No te preocupes mamá, ya todo pasó – contestó dejando ver una ligera sonrisa – , lo importante es que estas aquí ahora.

La mujer le miró maternalmente y le volvió a abrazar con más delicadeza.

-¿Y donde está nuestro nieto? - interrumpió el hombre que miraba a madre e hijo con ternura.

-Supongo que aun en los cuneros, no deben tardar en traerlo.

-Debería ir a preguntar – se ofreció queriendo darles un poco de espacio a su mujer e hijo, sabía que tenían que hablar, y estaba comprobado que las madres siempre eran buenas para sonsacar información. - Ambos asintieron mudamente, y le vieron partir.

Makoto quería preguntar, sólo que no sabía cómo, él tenia varios meses sin tratar directamente con Haruka, era demasiado doloroso y por cuestiones de seguridad para el bebé y su gestación, habían decidido que mantendrían informado al de cabello negro del avance del embarazo por medio de la madre del castaño, era ella quien le hacía saber sobre el desarrollo de la criatura; le entregaba las imágenes de ultrasonido, y los videos y sonidos que se hacían en los chequeos.

-¿Él ya lo sabe? - preguntó con timidez; la mujer inmediatamente le tomó la mano, demostrándole con ese gesto que no estaba solo, que ella siempre le apoyaría y estaría con él, decidiera lo que decidiera.

-Yo le informe ayer en cuanto nos llamaron – corroboró con dulzura, esperando que su pequeño no se derrumbara ahora – , sabes que él no es muy expresivo, pero creo que se puso feliz – susurró en tono bajo, conocía a Nanase desde que él y su hijo eran pequeños, pero nunca supo leer las acciones del azabache. – Dijo que tenía que pedir permiso en la universidad, probablemente esté llegando aquí en un par de horas.

-Bien... – murmuró bajando la mirada.

Era estúpido; en su mundo de fantasía aun soñaba con que Haruka se diera cuenta de que en verdad si lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía, que llegara tocando a su puerta y le dijera que se equivocó, que le diera otra oportunidad y que mas nunca lo haría llorar, que el bebé y él serían siempre lo mas importante en su vida; pero eso no sucedería, asumido tenía que eran sólo sueños, él no quería convertirse en un obstáculo para que Haruka cumpliera sus sueños y se realizara como persona, lo amaba demasiado y aunque le doliera sabía que su destino no era estar juntos.

-No te pongas así cariño – suplicó tomándolo por la barbilla con la mano libre y obligándolo a que le dedicara una mirada, las esmeraldas comenzaban a llenarse de agua, pero tragó el nudo en su garganta para reponerse – sé que estás sensible, y que las hormonas no ayudan, te juro que si en mis manos estuviera...

-No, - interrumpió con voz ahogada, suspirando en el proceso y respondiendo al apretón de manos – no te preocupes mamá, voy a estar bien, el sólo qué... - pero no terminó la frase, realmente era muy difícil hacerse el fuerte en esas condiciones.

Su madre lo acomodó entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda consolándole.

-Lo sé, lo sé cariño, sé que no es fácil para ti, que le necesitas y que sientes que las cosas no mejoraran nunca, pero no es así mi vida, poco a poco iras sanando, llegará el momento en que Haruka regresará a ser el buen amigo que fue antes; lograran un equilibrio para que su hijo disfrute del cariño de ambos como padres; en un futuro llegará a ti la persona que compartirá tu vida y te hará feliz.

-M... Me hubiese gustado tanto que fuera Haru – sollozó moqueando un poco.

La madre no contestó a eso, pero intensificó el abrazo; las palabras eran fácil de decir, pero sabía que les esperaba un camino largo, empezando por el momento en que Haruka conociera a su bebé, aunque seguramente lo haría lejos de la presencia de Mako, su hijo aun estaba muy afectado como para poder mirarlo de frente sin echarse a llorar.

El tiempo se hizo largo, el Tachibana mayor había llegado a la habitación hace unos minutos, pero al escuchar la platica tras la puerta, prefirió no molestar y dejar que su hijo se desahogara, había visto a su nieto por el vitral de los cuneros y era un nene precioso (o era lo que sus ojos de abuelo querían ver).

-¿Se ha dormido? - preguntó cuando ya no escuchó mas sollozos.

-Si – contestó apesadumbrada, acomodando al castaño sobre la cama para que descansara – está agotado.

-Lo imagino – susurró acercándose hasta la cama, viendo el rostro sereno de su primogénito, con restos de lagrimas aun brillando en esa fas – va a lograrlo, yo sé que es fuerte.

La mujer asintió con nuevos bríos – Lo hará, y vamos a estar ahí para impulsarlo.

Se sonrieron y salieron del cuarto, la abuela quería ver a su nieto y ya no aguantaba un minuto mas para conocerlo.

En aquella cama descansaba Makoto con el semblante tranquilo, soñando con tiempos mejores, cuando se confesó a Haruka y se entregó a él, cuando vislumbró un futuro a su lado, cuando creyó que sólo su amor bastaba para que ambos fueran felices.

TBC...

Me dieron ganas de ponerme dramática y explotar el cliché, habemos algunos a los que nos gusta a pesar de que suene repetitivo, espero que me acompañen en esta cortita historia, en próximos capítulos estaré contando que es lo que pasó para llegar a éste momento ¿como es que Haruka dejó a Mako por Rin? ¿será que no le ama?

Agradezco sus dudas y reclamaciones.


End file.
